


Taemin and Kai did not V-Live that Night

by Damino



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Leather Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damino/pseuds/Damino
Summary: Kai knows Taemin is up to no good; Taemin just wants to show off his pet.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 266





	Taemin and Kai did not V-Live that Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriartied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/gifts).



> Smut and such. Also, refer to SuperM Drabbles by Moriartied for some context if interested.

Kai had known Taemin for way too many years to ignore those gleaming eyes. Since even before SHINee or EXO debuted, every stolen memory or crazy shenanigans Kai could recall somehow began with those mischievous eyes and a sinking feeling in Kai’s stomach. As the blond, small frame tensed up in excitement and light up in a slow smirk and glinting eyes, Kai knew Taemin was up to no good again. After over a decade, it didn’t even unnerve him anymore. What did set him on the edge of his seat, however, was where that look was directed. 

He watched quietly and forgot the dinner placed in front of him as Taemin showered his attention on Taeyong, who sat across from Taemin. The uneasiness in Kai’s stomach tightened as the unassuming boy listened raptly to Taemin’s story telling. Somehow, it felt like Kai was watching a nature documentary, the tense of the hunt, the puppy-dog eyed youth an unassuming and soon-to-be unfortunate meal for something much darker and more dangerous than a lion. 

“If you’d like, after dinner I can give you a few pointers about the body-roll movements for that section,” Taemin was saying, “I know you’re worried about that solo portion right?” They were talking about No Manners, Kai absentmindedly registered.

“O-oh, really?” Taeyong seemed surprised that Taemin knew what he was stressing over. “Yeah, I’d really like that, hyung.”

“Taeyong-ah, make sure you don’t overexert yourself,” Baekhyun said from the other end of the table, “You already spent the last half day practicing. And you seem paler than usual.” Baekhyun was right. Taeyong looked pale and flushed, and Kai became even more concerned at the cold sweat on the younger boy’s face that he hadn’t noticed until now. Kai knew Baekhyun was always perceptive, picking up on his member’s conditions and always looking out for the younger members. But then the brief moment of leadership passed and Baekhyun returned to his goofy self shoveling his food at Lucas who sat next to him. Kai bit his lower lip, wondering if it was his place to speak up. 

“Taemin, leave the kid alone for today and let him rest” Kai said finally. Taemin shifted his eyes to Kai, reading the warning Kai was giving him, and smiled even wider. The sinking feeling in Kai’s stomach fell deeper and colder. Oh shit.

“Ah, right,” Taemin said easily, “tonight might not be the best. Besides, we were supposed to do a v-live today right, Kai?” Kai remained suspicious but finally started eating. 

“Yeah,” he said through bites, “I think Baekhyun-hyung is doing one tonight, too, so I’ll head to your room before bed.” He turned to Taeyong, “Taemin and I will practice with you tomorrow morning, if you’re up for it. I need to get used to the ramps for that choreo anyway.”

Taeyong jolted up at Kai’s offer, an emotion that Kai couldn’t place flashed across his face for a moment. But immediately, Taeyong smiled brightly and warmed Kai up into an easy smile back. “Thanks, Kai-hyung.” Kai gave a quick glance to Taemin, who seemed to be drinking up Kai and Taeyong’s interaction, and scowled into the last bit of his meal. There is no mistaking it, this man is up to no good.

——

Taemin took his time drying off after his shower, tapping at his skin with a soft towel before moisturizing thoroughly. He turned around then hummed in satisfaction when, through the steam and foggy glass of the open-concept bathroom, he could vaguely make out a figure on his bed squirming and whining faintly. Taemin knew that his prey for the night would let his imagination race the longer he was forced to wait. So the poor thing waited, with nothing to hint at when the wait would end. Taemin checked his phone and typed out a few quick messages before walking out and over to the bed. 

At the foot of the bed, he took in the view. Taeyong lay on Taemin’s bed, his pale skin glistening with sweat that darkened the silk sheet beneath his lean body. His arms were raised above his head and tied to the bed frame with one of Taemin’s leather straps. Taemin twitched with excitement thinking about wearing those straps in performance, their fans none the wiser about the more illicit uses of the straps. Taemin’s eyes followed the contour of Taeyong’s arms down to the blue mess of Taeyong’s hair, matted and sticking to the black silk blindfolds hiding the younger man’s eyes. His eyes continued their venture down the flat of Taeyong’s stomach, where his dick throbbed and ached, red and helpless. Taemin sat down on the bed and traced his fingers across Taeyong’s chest, across his hips, and down his thighs, pointedly skipping the place Taeyong arched forward in a plea to be touched. “H-hyung, please.” Taeyong moaned.

“You did so well at dinner today,” Taemin crooned, continuing to trace patterns down Taeyong’s perfect, taut skin. “I don’t even think Kai noticed how dirty you were being.” Taemin finally grazed his fingers lightly down the length of Taeyong’s dick, eliciting a whimper from the tied up boy. He reached for a small, pink ring sticking out of Taeyong’s ass, the reason for Taeyong’s squirming and panting. Taemin could feel the vibrations right away, amused that such strong vibrations couldn’t be heard. He listened as Taeyong moaned and arched into the stimulation as Taemin slowly eased the vibrator out of Taeyong’s ass. “Now tell me, were you a good boy for me and wait? Or did you come for Kai instead, right in the middle of dinner?”

“H-hyung,” Taeyong gasped as Taemin shifted to lay next to him and started pumping maddeningly slowly, up and down Taeyong’s dick. “I haven’t come yet. P-please.” Taemin could see that truth for himself. Taeyong’s dick was straining and throbbing, leaking precum onto Taemin’s slender fingers stickily. 

“Good boy,” Taemin kissed into Taeyong ear before withdrawing his hand and licking off the precum. The blue mop of hair tossed back and whined in protest but gasped when Taemin slipped the blindfolds off and Taeyong drank in Taemin’s lean body looming above him, framed by the silk robes and the warm glow of the bathroom light. Taeyong's huge eyes met the confident and playful look in his hyung’s eyes. They trailed to Taemin’s plump lips, the sharp collarbones, smooth muscles of his chest until Taeyong’s view was disrupted by a thin robe.

“Pretty.” It slipped out without Taeyong realizing and the younger boy panicked momentarily, worrying that he broke the mood for their usual dom play. “Ah hyung, I’m sorry,” he began to apologize but Taemin laughed and planted a soft kiss on Taeyong’s cheek. 

“It’s okay,” Taemin assured as he reached across Taeyong’s body to loosen the leather straps. Taemin cupped Taeyong’s cheek and, upon hearing a knock at his door, winked at Taeyong. Taemin grinned devilishly, eyes twinkling. “The real event is about to start anyway.”

——

“Come in,” Taemin finally cracked the door and popped his head out to greet Kai, who had been standing in front of Taemin’s door for a few minutes. He was scrolling on his phone impatiently, towel still tossed over his red hair. 

“If you were gonna make me wait out here, why did you change plans to v-live so early,” Kai said, complaining that his after dinner workout got cut short. “I thought we were gonna do this before bed so I had time to shower properly.”

“Did you have to skip your shower dance routine?” Taemin poked fun at Kai with a cheeky smile and Kai rolled his eyes. 

“It’s fine, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about keeping your hands off the young ones, anyway,” Kai began as he tousled his hair dry with the towel and walked through the open door. “I know that look in your eyes. You need to stop before you ruin another—“ he trailed off when he saw the bed.

“So, here's the thing,” Taemin said from behind him, the dark glee in his voice clearly evident. Taemin wrapped one of his arms around the sturdy and motionless torso of his close friend, while the other snaked around Kai’s chest. Taemin could feel Kai’s heart pumping hard beneath his palm, and leaned into Kai’s back to find better purchase by his ear. “It might be a bit too late for that. Do you like it?”

Taeyong kneeled on the bed, facing the door. His eyes were once again blind folded and his hands restrained. This time they were cuffed behind his back and connected by two longer leather straps to another set of cuffs on his ankles. He was whining softly at the pulsing of the vibrator stimulating the walls of his ass, his dick erect and leaking a pearly white bead. Kai swallowed hard, nostrils flaring as he felt the blood rush down to his groin to a dizzying effect. “Fuck.” 

Taemin chuckled lowly as Kai’s body gave him all the answers he needed. Kai snapped out of it for a moment, and panicked. “Aren’t we v-living?” His eyes widened in concern, and Taemin nearly snorted in laughter at his friend.

“Calm down, Jongin,” he said, “even I wouldn’t commit mass career suicide.” Kai relaxed slightly before flaring up again.

“Taemin, you went too far this time,” he said, striding over to where Taeyong was struggling against his restraints and arching into the air. “He’s just a kid and you know you can take things too far at times—“ 

“Wait, Jongin—“ Taemin tried to explain before both men fell silent as Taeyong called out.

“Hyung,” Taeyong said through gasps, “Kai-hyung?” He called out again. Kai’s heart raced as he reached out to undo the blindfold. Under the blindfold, Taeyong’s smokey eye-shadow was smudged and streaked with the tell-tale signs of tears. Kai felt both enraged and helpless, and moved to undo the straps binding Taeyong’s arms to his ankles.

“Hold tight, Taeyong. I’ll get you out of this,” Kai started and removed the buckles on the leather straps. Taeyong fell forward against Kai, gasping and shuddering into Kai’s shirt. It was so soft and muffled Kai almost missed it.

“— me, hyung,” Taeyong said. Kai stopped. He supported Taeyong’s frame and cupped his cheek, unsure whether he heard right.

“What?” Kai asked, confused. He glanced over at Taemin, who leaned against the wall with a smirk. 

“Kai-hyung, please,” Taeyong said, blushing. “Fuck me. I want to feel you.” Kai quickly glanced again at Taemin, then back to Taeyong who leaned into Kai’s palm that was still holding Taeyong’s face so delicately. 

“He wanted to show you that he admired you, but he wasn’t sure how,” Taemin laughed, approaching the bed. “Isn’t he cute?” Maybe Kai was getting too old, himself. First Mark and now… these kids had more energy than he was sure he had. Taemin’s scent, an intoxicating mix of floral fragrance and soft leather, sent another rush of blood through Kai as he remembered various times he fell victim to Taemin’s brand of self-discovery and experimentation. It felt like a trigger was pushed and Kai moved his hand to grasp into Taeyong’s blue locks at the back of the younger man’s head. He brought Taeyong upright with a firm grip and smiled in a way that made Taeyong shiver with excitement in Kai’s strong hands.

“Are you sure, Taeyong?” Kai asked, easing into his role. Taeyong could only manage an “uh-huh” before Kai let go and Taeyong, still restrained, fell back on his knees and moaned as the movement jostled the vibrator still in him. While Kai stood at the foot of the bed and pulled off his shirt, Taemin quietly let his robe drop and moved onto the bed to prop Taeyong upright. The snake-like shine of Taemin’s eyes bore into Kai, appreciating his friend’s thick muscles, broad chest, smooth golden skin. Those seductive lips curled into a coy smile as Taemin displayed Taeyong in his full fairy-like, pale beauty. The stark blue hair was matted from what Kai could only assume was incessant teasing and torture by Taemin. Taeyong’s thick eye lashes fluttering open and closed made the man before him seem almost doll-like. Unreal. 

By now, Kai’s arousal was undeniably visible, straining the cotton sleepwear. Taeyong bent forward, held by Taemin who was still enjoying the view. Taeyong kissed Kai through the sheer cotton, the warmth of Taeyong’s breath sending chills down Kai’s spine. Fuck. This was the most sinful worship from the lips of a literal angel.

“So you admire me?” Kai said, hoping he could keep himself together well enough to satisfy the role Taeyong and Taemin seemed so excited for. He stripped off his boxers and pants in one swift motion and grasped the hair at the back of Taeyong’s neck again. “Show me how much.” 

He guided Taeyong’s mouth to his dick. He grunted and screamed internally as the warmth of Taeyong’s mouth enveloped his head, then trailed further down as Taeyong took it deeper. Electricity spiked down Kai's spine, through his arms, to every tip of his body as Taeyong began wrapping his tongue around Kai’s shaft and slowly started moving up and down. The obscene and delicious noises of Taeyong’s lips around Kai’s girth stopped with a yelp when Taemin poured an ample amount of lotion onto his finger and began circling Taeyong’s rim. Kai gripped Taeyong’s head and firmly brought him up and down on his shaft, taking all of his self-discipline not to lose control and use the younger man’s mouth with abandon. 

When Taemin pushed one finger in and began to curl, Taeyong moaned into Kai’s dick and brought Kai too close for comfort to the edge. As Taemin added a second, then a third finger, Taeyong began fervently licking and sucking Kai, teasing out hot drops of precum from him. Taeyong gasped for air when Taemin curled his fingers against Taeyong’s prostate, and Kai instinctively reached out to support the younger man. He leaned Taeyong on his chest, pressing his girth to Taeyong’s dick in a way that made both of the shiver with pleasure.

“Taemin, move back” Kai suggested, and Taemin obliged so that the three were now all on the bed. He pulled out from Taeyong and reached for more lotion.

“Sorry, ran out of actual lube recently,” Taemin shrugged, with an ever present cheeky smile. Kai arched his eyebrow, while patting Taeyong in consolation as the poor thing whined at the loss of Taemin’s fingers. 

“If you had let me in on this, I could have brought essence oils or something,” Kai quipped. Taemin lathered his own member thoroughly before reaching for Taeyong’s hips and bringing the blue haired man back onto him. Kai could see that Taeyong was fucked out, teased for what was likely hours. Taemin pulled out the vibrator without ceremony and Taeyong sighed at the sudden lack of any stimulation. 

Kai put his hands on Taeyong’s thin waist, feeling his warmth radiating out. His hands felt bear-like and clumsy gripping into the pale skin. He loved the thrill it gave him. “Are you ready, baby?”

Taeyong’s eyes focused briefly on Kai’s and Taeyong blushed. “Yeah, I can take it.”

“Good,” Taemin purred into Taeyong’s ear before plunging in. Taeyong cried out and fell back against Taemin, bound hands grasping for purchase on the older male’s smooth body. Taemin grabbed Taeyong's wrists and steadied him before beginning to move. Kai watched, eyes dark with lust, as Taemin’s dick slid in and out rhythmically, Taeyong’s dick and hips rolling and moving in tandem. Taeyong’s eyes flitted open, the look of total consumption in those doe eyes, those pink lips slack and open. 

Kai beckoned Taeyong with a nod and Taeyong obeyed, leaning forward as Taemin continued to push in and out. Taemin’s eyes were closed, lost in Taeyong’s depth, breathing deep. Kai’s dick throbbed watching Taemin’s small frame rise and fall, his hips moving to a hypnotic rhythm. Again, Kai guided Taeyong with a hand at the nape of the blue haired man’s neck. But this time, Kai didn’t let up. Kai moved to Taemin’s rhythm, bucking steadily into Taeyong’s mouth, feeling the warmth wrapping around his body and soul for a fleeting moment as the heat tightened into a ball in his stomach. 

Kai grunted and sped Taeyong along to a brutal speed, until Taeyong took him by surprise and sucked hard on the tip of Kai’s dick. Kai let go of Taeyong and steadied himself as he brimmed at the cusp, breathing heavy. Taeyong continued the speed, devoted and insistent. The burning tightness in Kai coiled until it finally burst with a low growl. Kai set his jaw tight, fighting the waves that took him over as he grasped for Taeyong’s head and held him firmly there. Kai shivered at the shockwaves each time Taeyong swallowed and lapped up the cum.

When Kai let go, Taeyong’s eyes were half-open, lower lip glistening with mixed saliva and cum. Kai controlled his breathing and brought a thumb to gently wipe Taeyong’s lips before propping the younger man between himself and Taemin. Taemin pushed against Taeyong’s walls harder while Kai ran one hand through Taeyong's hair while the other reached for Taeyong’s neglected member and began stroking. Taeyong whimpered into Kai’s shoulder and his fingers clawed unintentionally into Taemin's hand.

“H-hyung” he gasped, “A-ah! Kai-hyung!” 

“Hmm” Kai said, absently, a smile on his lips as he marveled at how adorable Taeyong could manage to be while getting fucked. 

“It feels so good,” Taeyong gasped, and Kai answered only with another “hmm” while continuing his steady pace. Kai ghosted kisses along Taeyong’s neck and glanced at Taemin who still had his eyes closed, breath now coming in short, ragged patches.

“Taemin,” Taemin’s eyes snapped open to meet Kai’s call, dark and glittering. Kai kept their eyes locked as he continued kissing Taeyong’s neck. “Come.” 

Taemin let out a soft, almost musical hum before leaning in for a bite into the other side of Taeyong’s neck with one final stroke. Taeyong cried out in a pitiful moan as he felt the burning liquid flow into him, sending the younger man into his own climax. He bucked into Kai’s hand instinctively and shook as Kai continued to pump out the sticky liquid into his large hand. When the world stopped spinning, Taeyong could feel the drumming of heartbeats but couldn’t figure out whose it was pressed between Taemin and Kai. He leaned into his hyungs, searching for the source of the comforting rhythm until the darkness took him.

——

Kai was the first to disengage, kissing Taeyong sweetly on the forehead before swiveling off the bed. “Taemin, get him comfy.” 

“Yes, master,” Taemin replied playfully, knowing full well the irony of this particular power dynamic. Taemin freed Taeyong from his restraint and cuddled him into the mass of pillows tossed to one side of the bed. Kai went to the bathroom to clean his hands and swipe Taemin’s wet wipes.

“We’re bumming these,” Kai said as he tossed a wipe to Taemin and took another to wipe Taeyong down. Kai swept the sticky mop of hair from Taeyong’s face and realized the younger man was already fast asleep. He sighed and reached over to the nightstand where he knew Taemin kept hair clips. Kai clipped up Taeyong’s hair out of the way to save the kid from a skincare nightmare in the morning. 

“How long were you torturing him,” Kai asked dryly, looking lazily for his pants. Taemin wiped down each slender finger slowly, thinking.

“Hmm… since an hour before dinner?” Taemin said innocently. Kai did a slight double take, glancing at the blue haired man sleeping soundly with incredulity. And then all the confusing things that happened at dinner clicked into place for Kai and he groaned.

“You’re absolutely evil,” Kai said, resigned. Taemin laughed but didn’t protest. Kai crossed over to Taemin’s side of the bed and handed his friend the robe that had been tossed on the ground in a careless heap. “Take it easy, these kids are still young and figuring things out still.”

“Kids?” Taemin inquired. Kai flushed all the way to his ears, remembering his impromptu performance for Mark, but refused to say anything.

“Well anyway, Taeyong knows to use safe words with me,” Taemin assured, oddly not pressing any further

“Strawberry?” Kai guessed.

“Mhhmm” Taemin confirmed. Kai snorted. Some things didn’t change. That was the safe word he made Taemin use nearly a decade ago when they first explored their sexuality in that dingy basement room shared with four other trainees. 

“But you know, I think Mark likes ‘bananas’ better,” Taemin offered, and Kai nearly choked on his own breath.

“You are not allowed to be in the same room as him alone, Taemin,” Kai kicked at his friend to punctuate his point, “Mark is a literal child. Don’t break him.”

“Alright, I promise,” Taemin laughed and ushered his old friend out the door, but there was once again a gleam in his eyes. As Kai walked back to his room, a cold, hard knot was once again forming in his stomach. Taemin was definitely up to no good.


End file.
